


Sing for the Lion and Lamb

by ImJectt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Darkfic, Drug Use, Eren is just a kid, Eren's parents are assholes, Fluff and Angst, Furlan Church and Isabel Magnolia are Siblings, Gang Violence, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I will tag as I update, Isabel and Farlan are also druglords, Kidnapping, Levi is like a major criminal, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, My First AO3 Post, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, please protect Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJectt/pseuds/ImJectt
Summary: Eren Jeager, only 14, is already exposed to what the terrors of the world have to offer him. Abusive parents, bullying, a horrible hometown, and now...a new threat.While going about his daily life the poor kid runs into more than he can handle, and of course doesn't think twice (or even once) before taking on a group of guys five times his size when they block his path. Instead of going normally, Eren is saved by a familiar heartless criminal to the media, but an unnamed savior to Eren. When this mystery man vanishes, Eren is left with a sudden admiration for his newfound hero, and hopes to see him again soon.However, as usual, the kid has no clue what he's getting himself into.





	1. A Fool who Runs Faster than his Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on good ol' AO3, and I hope you enjoy. Feel free to give any and all *constructive* criticism in the comments. I can't promise to have a constant update schedule, but since it's summer and ya boi ain't doing anything but sitting on his ass for it I should get quite a few chapters in before school starts.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> ~Jectt

   The talking head of the morning news channel was almost muffled from Eren's parents' yelling, running their throats dry at each other. It was only seven in the morning, yet they still decided to pick up right where they left off last night. And the night before that. And the night before that. It drove the poor boy mad, yet he was numb to it nowadays. Getting his bag and stepping into his scruffy shoes before going outside to walk to school used to not happen without tears falling from his eyes on mornings like this. Just the sound of his mom and dad barking and cussing at each other like animals used to make him intervene. He didn't care who he had to defend, he would just step in between them in hopes of...well, something!

   That stopped after he was flung against the wall by his father.

   From there he decided it was best if he left it alone. Unfortunately, it did nothing to help. It didn't take long until the abuse was spread to him as well, like some inevitable disease. Whether it was from back-talking, to getting a low grade on his report card, Eren would get some caliber of pain inflicted on him. More often than not it's his father's fists and hands against his body, and his mother's angry words against his heart. 

   Eren kept his gaze at his feet as he made his way down the route towards his school. He swore he could still hear the sounds of his parents' threats and cusses despite being almost a block away. His legs ached as he trudged on towards his state school. Bruises litter those limbs, but all he can do is wear jeans without holes and try to forget about them. Sadly, his mind still couldn't get away from his parents. He wondered, what had even started all of this hatred and fighting? It's been two years and Eren still doesn't have an answer. He kicked a rock and cussed. A skateboarder rolling by brought the world back to the kid, and he finally realizes his tight grip on his backpack strap along with his furrowed brows. He is boiling over with anger; nothing new. Nevertheless, Eren kept on, only looking up when he finally reached the entrance of the fresh hell that was his middle school.

   All was not terrible however--his friends were already waiting for him at their usual corner in the library. Mikasa and Armin are nose-deep in the same textbook while going over last night's homework, only looking up to smile and greet Eren as he sits on the grimy carpet floor next to them. Jean and Marco are scaling the shelves for a  _Goosebumps_ book, Connie and Sasha are telling jokes and nearly choking on their laughter and the food they're eating, and the three silent types of Reiner Bertholt and Annie can't be bothered so they sit alone but together, reading thick books in unison.

   When Eren joins everything seems to feel much more comfortable. Appropriate even. Like a final puzzle piece to complete a picture. The sparkle in his friends' eyes tells him that even if his real family can't spare room in their hearts to love him, there's always room here for it.

   Armin is the first to strike up a question after he greets his friend with a side-five and fistbump, "Hey, Eren! Did you get that English packet done?"

   Eren is quick to snidely reply, "Geez, back up nerd, it's due in two weeks! Not everyone here actually likes to slave away, y'know." All Armin does is laugh before setting his book aside for Mikasa to keep studying, ready to put his smarts and uncool thoughts away for his friend.

   "Well, how'd you sleep? Not well, I assume," he says with a smile.

   "Hey is that a stab at me?!" Eren's eye bags suddenly stand out more at Armin's statement.

   "What? No! I'm asking because of what's been on the news lately. Have you not heard?" Eren's playful anger subsides, replaced by confusion and interest.

   "Probably not, you know I don't watch TV." Armin glances at Mikasa, who has perked up into the conversation herself, before they both look back at Eren concerned.

   "Have you seriously not been paying attention? The news anchors said there's a big, gang-affiliated criminal walking around here." Eren's eyes go a little wider and he cocks a brow at the two.

   "That's it? Who cares? Those people are everywhere! This town is crawling with them," he says with a hint of disappointment.

   Armin shakes his head and leans in, "This is different. He's not some regular junkie or purse-snatcher, this guy's ruthless!" Eren's interest is pulled back in as Armin begins to go into detail about this mysterious new face in town.

   "They're saying he's been doing some serious stuff. Drug trafficking, robbery, even murder! He's been wandering here in town for about three weeks now. Houses have stuff stolen, a few bodies were found, and drug sales are through the roof. The worst part is, they don't even have a name or face for him! They don't know what he looks like or anything. He hasn't even been caught on camera before. He's not like the white-collar criminals here." Eren's blood is rushing at the sound of this. Sure it's scary, but the boy can't help but feel excitement! He hasn't felt anything but gloom and anger lately, and can't put his finger on how to feel about this. Regardless, this new criminal is making him shiver in his bones.

   "Eren, you should pay attention to the news more." Mikasa decides she's not a mute after all and of course places a (protective) motherly comment on Eren. The boy brushes it off and asks more about this elusive criminal. Armin can only provide what he'd already told, and when hardly any other answers come of, the first bell rings, and the kids all begin their departure to their first class.

   Eren reluctantly follows in dramatic disappointment. How could something so interesting happen just under his nose? Well, he supposed it was hard to hear anything in the house with his parents constantly screaming at each other, much less the news anchors.

   That really didn't help matters.

~

   The day seemed to drag on longer than usual, and Eren spent most of his time gazing out of the window instead of paying attention. He figured the news of this supposed crazy bad guy would've washed over him by now, but instead it left a mark on his attitude, it made his mind wander longer, and it made the sucker in his mouth feel like a rock. Why is he itching to find out more about this guy? He barely knew anything about him, so why does he even care? It's not like he hasn't seen more than his fair share of criminals in the first place. Even after school had ended Eren found himself walking home with a little more curiosity than usual. He tried not to care so much, and blamed it on his young mind wandering off again. He's sure this will all blow over and they'll catch this guy in about a week.

   The early May wind practically blew through Eren as he walked down to his street, his expression a cross between anger and slight fear. Everything is just slightly to the left of what it usually is with these thoughts brewing in his mind. The clouded sky seems more menacing, his steps sounded too loud, and that group of guys looks a little too sketchy than he'd like. Eren feels a slight pang in his gut at that last thought and immediately goes to cross to the other side of the street. Normally he wouldn't be so cautious, but he knows he was born with instincts, and trusts them.

   It's not quite enough however, since he's already caught the menacing group's attention. They nudge each at each other before they work like a pack of hungry wolves and make their way towards the poor kid. They each have more muscle than Eren has fear in them, as well as thirst for a reaction from him. They stalk towards him and block his path before he can cross towards the street with his house. Eren halts, but holds his nerve. It's not the first time people like this have fucked with him. But yeah, definitely the first time there's been this many. That doesn't matter to him of course, he still won't bother to try and flee from a fight.

   A whistle comes from one of the men, "Well lookie here fellas, here's a cutie fresh outta school." Eren nearly barfs at that, and starts to sweat at the direction this was going. His grip on his bag tightens.

   "Leave me alone." His words are quick, but no fear can be heard. Only disgust and anger. This of course humors the pack.

   "Oh ain't that adorable. Or what, little bitch?" Another replies as the rest laugh, and he pokes at Eren's chest tauntingly. He steps back, only to fall into the chest of a smaller but equally menacing member of the pack that was standing behind him like a hawk studying a mouse. The creep's hand quickly snatches onto Eren's rear, to which Eren replies with wide eyes and an even quicker spin and slap to that hand. He falls into a defensive stance as several "oohs" sound from the circle that's beginning to form around him. 

   "We got us a feisty one, don't we? Go ahead and drop the big boy act, baby. It's only gonna make this happen slower." Eren doesn't let them get any closer and swings his heavy bag off his shoulder to slam it into the first guy he sees. He sees the face of him before the bag wipes the disgusting smirk off it. Eren recognizes him as Nile Dok from the lower part of Trost, two cities away. He's known for bouncing around to find a fix of heroin from here in Shiganshina, along with being a little to friendly with any boy or girl who happens to be walking home alone.

   Those facts add to the adrenaline Eren feels when the man falls over from the surprising amount of strength that Eren threw at him.

   "Argh, ya stupid little cunt!" A punch is thrown his way by the same man, sending him flying from the group and into the curb. Nile's team cheers him on and decide to watch from here. Eren attempts to get up to run but is stomped into the ground when Nile lets his boot take a turn at his head. Blood is the first thing Eren sees when he stops wincing, and he can't even take a breath when Nile grabs him by the hair and flings him behind a parked car before stepping over him. Eren's heart quickens and he begins to thrash kick and punch as Nile laughs and grabs one of his wrists. A series of "let me go"s and "get off me"s come from Eren's screaming throat. They mix between "let me go, get off me" to "get off me, let me go" until Nile is actually straddling him with his sick group egging him on. Eren is crying and shrieking now, one arm pinned to the cement and the other on it's way to the same thing. Nile on the other hand is having the time of his life. Smiling and laughing at the terror he's inflicting on the kid. Eren's nearly seeing his life flash before his eyes. He can only see the world swishing side to side as his head does.

   He screams at the touch of Nile's hand unbuckling his jeans and thinks he'll vomit when everything seems to slow down suddenly. A new figure from his left has come into his field of vision at lightning speed, and Eren can barely process it when their foot collides with Nile's throat.

   Everything moves much faster now. Nile is sent off of Eren and nearly ten feet across the road from a kick powerful enough to have the kid believe it must've broke his damn neck. The rest of the group have their mouths agape and are taking steps back from the newcomer. Eren crawls backwards against the bumper of the car with gasping breath and jeans still undone. He can barely look at the new face as they make their way to Nile, who is writhing on the ground. Blood is erupting from his mouth as he coughs like a volcano. His assailant is showing no mercy by running over and using his whole body to throw his fist at his cranium. The way he attacks is like witnessing a geological event to Eren. The way his fist plummets into Nile's skull and makes a loud crack before blood spews from that fucker's mouth makes Eren flinch in amazement. Even Nile's goons are too in shock to do anything while the assailant delivers punch after punch to Nile. His screams are dulled and eventually he's knocked unconscious, not before Eren thinks he could be dead. Satisfied, the attacker looks up to the other guys, his back turned to Eren. Just the man's face sent them running, not giving a damn about Nile unconscious in the middle of the road.

   Everything was still. Just heavy panting from Eren and the newcomer, who was still on his knees next to Nile. It felt like hours before Eren regained himself in time to see his savior turn to him. Even through tears beading his eyelashes, the boy can see an impossibly beautiful man. He's small but built like a panther; smooth and deadly. He can't be any older than twenty and wears combat boots with fit jeans and a torn and drawn on black t-shirt, all topped off with a bandana around his neck. His pale skin is yin and yang-ed by a shining black undercut, leading Eren to look at his face.

   Never had he seen such an expression. Like a vampire that just tore into the neck of a victim. His eyes were angry like a ferocious storm. His entire face was sculpted insanely beautifully, and pointed directly at the boy before him. Even with blood dripping from his knuckles, Eren still felt no urge to run. His heart slowed, and he could form no words. He's defenseless, but for the first time, he holds no fear over it.

   The strange man makes the first move and stands. Eren is no longer paralyzed, quickly trying to back up even further into the car's bumper. The man tears the bandana from his collar, wiping his bloodied hands with it. His movements put a spell over Eren, and before he can process it, the man speaks, voice like velvet.

   "You alright?" Eren stops breathing from his mouth and nods, watching the man reply by bending down to grab the backpack Eren had long forgotten, and tossing it to his feet. "Get out of here while you can, kid. I'll see you around." And with that, the man ran off to wherever he came from.

   Eren was left there, his backpack at his feet, and Nile slowly regaining consciousness. When he groaned, Eren finally moved. He snatched his bag, wiped at the blood still dripping from his nose and mouth, and nearly tripped while running towards his house before Nile could notice him. In the distance police sirens sounded, and Eren is left with his mind clouded with thoughts of that man drowning out everything around him.

   Who was that?

   Where did he go?

   What did he mean he would see him around?

   Just what the fuck happened?! 


	2. One Eye Open, Haunt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, sorry this took so long. I hope it's not too bad, I finished at 2am. Also, almost 100 hits already? You guys are the best!

   The house Eren came home to was silent, not a rare occurrence, but it made the poor boy unable to calm himself. He slammed the door behind him when he realized both cars were gone and his so-called "parents" were out. The kid fell against the door, tears no longer falling but still staining his face. The simplest things around him were threatening. He couldn't stand being the only one there. With the silence deafening him, Eren's thoughts made a noise of their own yet again;

What if the police didn't catch Nile?

What if Nile found him again?

Who was that man back there?

Was he watching him?

Why did he help him?

Where did he go?

   Eren's bag fell from his shoulder at that last question, and he nearly squealed. He rushed to pick it back up like the ground would absorb it, and made his way into his bedroom across a dim hall. He threw his bag in a corner and could barely feel his lumpy bed beneath him as he began speedily dialing a number into his phone.

   "Hello?" A soft voice answered.

   "Armin," Eren chimed, "dude, you're not gonna believe this." A hand went through his chocolate colored hair as Eren thought of what to say first.

   "What's wrong? Did you make it home okay?" Eren could hear the worry in Armin's voice but didn't bother trying to tone it down, still stuck in his own head at the recent events.

   "Bro, okay, so I was walking home, right?" Armin nodded on his end, knowing Eren couldn't see. "And y'know how shit this town is, with all the junkies and thieves around and whatnot, so I didn't really think much when I saw like, this group of maybe five huge guys all huddled next to the sidewalk." Armin's fears were coming to light and he could dreadfully tell where this was going. However, he didn't dare interrupt his friend, who was pacing around his room at this point. "I didn't think anything'd happen! I was just minding my business and then one of them stopped me.

   "They were spoutin' some bullshit about me being fresh out of school and whatever, and when I tried to leave who do I see other than Nile fucking Dok right behind my ass!" His words were more angry than fearful, and he even bravely looks between the blinds of his window to see if the cops had passed his house yet. They had, and there were more than Eren had expected. Armin can't believe what he's hearing and interjects, wide-eyed.

   "You had a run-in with Nile?! Jesus, Eren! Isn't he a drug-trafficking pedophile or something?! What did he do to you?!"

   "Not much," Eren nearly lied, "thanks to this stranger who came out of nowhere and straight up annihilated him! Even his friends were too scared to do anything!" Eren might as well be re-enacting the event with how much he's talking with his hands. Armin wasn't exactly soothed, but happy that Eren was safe. On the other hand, this newcomer didn't sound too welcoming.

   "Stranger? Are you just trying to cover up Mikasa saving you again?"

   "No, man. Mikasa didn't even walk home with me today, she stayed after school again. I don't think she could even fight like this guy! I'm telling you, he went ballistic, He beat Nile to a pulp! You shoulda seen it." Eren was getting ahead of himself, and of course, Armin is not only able to keep up but able to shut it down.

   "You're okay, right? I  _know_ you didn't make it back without getting something hurt."

   "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little scrapped on my face," Eren replies, tracing his still shaky fingers on some dried blood, "but I wish I could'a gotten something on 'em! I hate being taken down like a pussy."

   "Eren, there was a group of men ready to take you! One of them was  _Nile_! I don't think you qualify as a pussy if you can't hit back at them." Armin had a point, leaving Eren sighing and plopping back onto his bed.

   "Are the cops on their way?" Armin asked.

   Eren leaned on his back with his head on his hand, "Yeah, I saw a few cars go by with their lights on. A neighbor must'a called them. Not sure if Nile got away though."

   "Good. Jesus Eren, how do you get yourself into these situations?"

   Eren could feel his poor friend face-palming, "I dunno dude, ask Jesus, you mention him a lot when I fuck up." Eren was only half-joking, not that Armin could tell. He's still shaken up, but only physically. He wasn't sure if he was strong, or if he was just numb to any abuse at this point. It often resulted in him using humor to cope.

   Armin didn't always appreciate it, "This is why Mikasa is always so protective over you, Eren."

   Eren grabbed an open can of soda from his nightstand, "One word about this to her and I'll set your English notes on fire," he says before he takes a sip. It's warm and without fizz, but Eren just needs to feel like he's alive. He needs to be doing something to know that he didn't die back there. Of course, it doesn't show on his face or in his voice. That's why Armin is able to laugh at his threat.

   "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I need those back by Monday by the way."

   "Mhmm, I'll get them back to you once you go ahead and tell Mikasa I fell off my skateboard before she sees my face tomorrow." Eren begins another familiar routine by reaching under his bed to grab a rugged first-aid kit, keeping his phone on his shoulder.

   "And why can't you do it?" Armin asks, already knowing the answer while Eren retrieves some rubbing alcohol and band-aids.

   "Because  _she_ ," Eren slams the box shut, "won't listen to me. You're the peacekeeper here, always have been. That and...I can't lie to her. Girl's got a sixth sense or some shit." The two share another warm laugh, but it's cut short when Eren feels the scrape on his cheek sting from smiling. The bitter-sweetness of the situation turns a bit more bitter, so that's Eren's cue to end the call.

   "Alright Armie, I'm gonna get off here. I've got snacks to eat and movies to watch." Eren couldn't have any less of an appetite and still felt ill from drinking that day-old soda.

   "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Be more careful or I'll make Mikasa walk you home until you graduate high school."

   "Ugh, I could barely handle that shit in elementary, what makes you think I can for the upcoming four years?"

   "You can't; that's the point." Armin hung up before Eren could make some immature threat involving his mom, and Eren smirked as he threw his phone beside him.

   Ready to continue his after-fight ritual, the kid turned to his laptop and began to play a music list labeled,  _shit I play to forget I have problems_ _._ He bumped up the volume and "Carry on Wayward Son" suddenly became his life's background music.

   Eren stood, struck a pose, and belted out "Carry on  _my wayward soOOn!_ They'll be peace  _when you are doOOne!_ " he walked with swagger to the door, band-aids and alcohol in hand, "Don't you cry no more!"

   The song was played to drown out the mental and physical pain Eren felt while he dressed the scrapes on his face in front of the mirror. He nearly forced himself to dance to it while he wiped away the blood, flinched at the alcohol, and slapped on the band-aids. He refused to make eye contact with himself, but from what he did see his face didn't seem so bad. A red skid-mark on his forehead. A purple bruise on his cheek next to his eye bags. A trail of blood from his nose. Well, maybe the song was making it seem like it wasn't that bad.

   " _Don't you cry no more!_ " the song cried. Eren obeyed, and pushed those thoughts away and finished cleaning up, still trying to drown out this emotion he so desperately hated; defeat. On the other hand, he was still curious about that stranger who was more than a good Samaritan. What was he doing now? What color and shape would Eren's be right now if that guy hadn't helped him?

   Eren's thoughts would have to be cut short. The front door was opening.

   "Shit," he cussed, rushing back to his room to shut off his music. The sound had already reached the house's new occupant, however.

   "Eren! How many times have I told you to stop blasting that shit?!" It was his father. Just how much worse could this day get?

   "I didn't know you'd be home this early!" Eren shouted back, not even afraid of Grisha at this point.

   "Boy, don't you talk back to me, now why aren't these dishes done?!"

   "Nobody told me to do them!"

   "Nobody should have to, now get your ass in here and get to it!"

   "Ugh!" Eren didn't bother covering his face, knowing his dad wouldn't care if anything were to happen to him. He dragged his feet to the dining room to see the devil himself sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Like an asshole.

   The dishes were done rather quickly, at least until Grisha piped up again, "Get the ones from my room." The kid groaned and did so, noticing how untouched his dad's side of the bed was when he grabbed the last glass.

   "And he calls it his room," Eren comments quietly, unlike the sudden shatter that sounded from his feet. Eren's eyes went wide when he realized Grisha's prized shot glass he got from India had slipped from his and broke like his calm demeanor.  

   "What was that?!" Grisha yelled.

   "Oh, fuck."

   Before Eren could muster what was happening, Grisha was in the room with a beer bottle in hand along with an angry face. As soon as he laid eyes on his shattered shot glass Eren knew it was over.

   "You little fucking piece of shit!" Eren never got to defend himself since that beer bottle was smashed against his right temple, making the boy drop to the floor with the rest of the cups. Thankfully they didn't break as well, but with Eren's head now bleeding and throbbing the boy knew those were the least of his worries.

   "How fucking worthless can one little faggot be?!" Eren assumed his familiar position with his body curled and his hands over his bloodied head. As his father kicked and cussed at him for minutes or days for all Eren knew, the kid made sure not to cry. Trying to defend himself would make this last all night, so he just sat there and took it. It's all he ever knew to do from his family. Hugs and kisses never existed, along with eating out and praises for good grades, or whatever happened to normal kids and their parents.

   When it was over Eren was sitting up in bed, staring at nothing for hours. His mother hadn't come home that night, meaning his dad wouldn't be on the couch and he could slip outside through the front door instead of making too much noise with the window. So when the hour was right, Eren slipped his shoes on, quietly exited the house, and ran to the only place he could think of to cry his broken heart out.

 

~

 

   Levi braved the streets at an hour closer to the sunrise that when it set. His cigarette was almost like a blinking lantern to his current path. A dark street with no lights and cold winds wasn't exactly his preferred setting, however, it suited him well. Dark, menacing, feared, but beautiful--just like him. He sighs out a final puff of smoke and puts out the butt of the stick before he looks up at the night sky, his stroll steady. Monochrome, and nostalgic. It always allowed him to forget this world and just be still. The world he grew up in was so much different from the one he currently inhabits. He didn't even  _get_ to see the sky back then.

   A stray cat skitters across the street and stops on the curb in front of Levi. The young man nearly drew his Smith and Wesson 357 magnum from his belt at the sudden sign of life. He slowed but didn't stop until he heard a small meow from the cat. Even with the dark crescent moon as his only light, Levi could still see a pair of huge glossy eyes from the poor thing as it walked towards him pleadingly. Almost like it had been crying.

   Levi didn't bother restraining himself and knelt to pet it. It purred at his touch, and the young man didn't flinch at the sting going through his bruised knuckles when he continued to stroke the cat's beautiful brown fur. A scratch at the chin was the last he gave before he stood and continued on towards his destination, which was dead ahead. The cat scurried on as well, a silent prayer from Levi following it.

   Said man nearly laughed at his current situation. Petting a cat on his way to illegal business with tech-smugglers. Well, everyone has a weak side, right? No harm in it anyway. Levi had to deal with several cases of severe bullshit all day. Idiots not meeting their deadlines, running from the cops, and now meeting up with some fucker who was supposed to have his money from the last deal yesterday. Pondering the thought any longer wasn't about to happen; Levi arrived at his destination--which is the local park--and not according to plan, there was someone else there. At the swingset, there sat a boy, no older than fifteen from what Levi could see. He looked practically asleep from the way he sat. He was hunched over and looking at his knees. A perfect position for Levi to sneak past him and take him from behind.

   For the second time that night, not five minutes from the last, the man went into a defensive position and put a hand on his gun. A plan formulated in his mind; sneak behind him, grab his throat, and keep the gun to his head until he's certain he isn't a threat. His move began, and he stalked toward the right side of the swing set. Levi doesn't take five steps when he hears a sniffle and a sob.

   He manages to stop, and his mind formulated his next course of action to take mercy upon this kid. It was just like the cat from a moment ago. Granted, Levi wasn't about to pet the stranger, but his mercy was still the same. His communication skills were lacking, but maybe he could approach the kid without scaring him off. His guard was still up like a scared rabbit's ears, however. This could be a cheap trap set by the morons he was due to meet up with. 

   "Hey, brat," he found himself saying. Before he could compliment himself on his next-level social skills the boy nearly toppled over in surprise. He then looks up at the menacing man before him, and even with no streetlights around, a blind person could see that the kid had been crying. The cat's eyes from earlier dull in comparison. His eyes held no sadness, however. Anger, failure, and even a hint of guilt are all found within this kid's eyes.

   "Wh-Wha..?" The boy choked out.

   Levi spoke again, "What're you doing out here? Don't you have a curfew?" After a moment of taking in this man's features, familiarity filled the boy's mind and he spoke before he knew it again.

   "Wait, you-you're the guy from earlier! You...you saved me from Nile and those guys," Eren provides, and that's all Levi needs to hear before he soon recognizes the kid too.

   "That was you back there?" Levi doesn't expect an answer, and even if the boy had given him one he wouldn't have listened. A surge of irritation and anger overflowed him when he came to the conclusion that this little brat could've been the one who called the cops in response to that fight. He had run from three police cars and hide for the sake of his identity.

   Without thinking, Levi forgot the reason he was at the fucking park in the first place and lunged at Eren, "You little shit!" Eren had no time to react as Levi gripped him by the collar and shoved him hard up against a nearby tree.

   "Agh!" Eren yelped. "Hey, what're you-" he shut his mouth quickly and his posture straightened at the sight of Levi's gun barrel against his right cheek.

   "Fucking pissant, you ratted me out!" Levi put even more pressure against Eren, the gun digging into his sweating face.

   "Let me go!" No fear would be seen from Eren, not twice in one day. No cognitive thoughts could make their way through his mind and he was left barely hearing what his thought-to-be savior was spitting at him.

   "I save your ass and  _this_ is how you repay me, you brat?! You snitch on me?!" Levi's voice isn't loud, but strong and powerful. It shakes Eren to the core along with his newfound confusion.

   "I dunno what you're talking about!"

   "Well here's a hint you brat; when a guy is on the run and doesn't exactly have a clean record, he's trying not to get caught. You know what not getting caught means? Staying away from The Man! And  _you_ called them right to me! Do you have  _any_ idea how much trouble I went through just to get away from those  _three_ fucking cars you sent me?!" Even when Eren could barely see, the man's eyes are clear as glass and they're boring into his soul. If he wasn't shaken up before he sure as hell is now. He was scared to respond, but his fight or flight reactions told him not to sit still.

   "Wait you-you've got the wrong guy! It wasn't me, I swear! I-I went home right after you left, i-i-it must've been a neighbor!" Levi didn't move, skeptical and cautious of every word he was hearing.

   "And why should I believe you?"

   "Why would I snitch on you after you saved me?" Eren moved twitched his head from the adrenaline and the gun went painfully deeper into his face. "Erk, can you please get that gun out of my face?!" Eren damn near begged.

   A moment of silence washed over the situation, Levi indecisive on whether or not to trust this kid. He had already dealt with a bunch of lying shitheads all day, and if this kid was one of them he would straight up slaughter him. Those words were conveyed through Levi's murderous glare into Eren's nervous one. The kid wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Normally he wouldn't think twice before fighting back against  _anyone_ , but this man...

   "Please," Eren whimpered.

   "O-Oi...Levi." A gruff and nasally voice broke the cuttable tension between the two, and both of their heads turned to the third member standing awkwardly before this shitstorm.

    _Well, speaking of lying shitheads,_ Levi thought.

   "Tch," Levi sounded, releasing his hold on Eren, but keeping the gun firm in his hand. Eren dropped into the grass, not even realizing his weight was moved by the man he now knew as Levi. "Don't move," said man ordered. Eren sat still and stiff as a stone, eyes wide to whatever was about to unfold between Levi and the interrupter.

   "Marlowe," Levi began, "you're late." A scrawny man with track marks, dirty clothing, and a ridiculous haircut stood rubbing the back of his neck fakely. He was ready to present an act Levi was all-too-familiar with.

   "Yeah uh, aha yeah I-I'm a sorry man it's just...y'know the guys were holdin' me up and-" Levi cut him off.

   "I don't give a shit. If you can bother to be late, I assume you have my money?" The smile never left Marlowe's face. His twitching increased.

   "Oh, oh! Yeah, that's uh, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. See I uh, I don't-don't really have it all with me-" he was cut off again, and this time Levi raised his gun the second face of the night.

   "Save your shitty excuses, you bitch! Unless you want me to go ass over tit and put a bullet in your eye! Now where the fuck is my money?!" From the sidelines, Eren was now cowering in fear. Levi's vulgar threats laced with pure venom scared him much more than the gun did. Then again, he wasn't ready to see anyone die. Tears were slipping out of his eyes and he was whimpering quietly unbeknownst to Levi. The world suddenly felt much colder, and goosebumps sticked Eren like needles. What cops in this town are on the shitter and not knowing this is happening?

   O-Okay, okay!" Marlowe held up in hands, not in defense, but rather to surrender. "Look I, I don't have  _all_ of it, but I've got what I could grab from 104! They-they were closing up and I could only find Petra there and she didn't know where the big supply was, y'know? She just..." Levi uncocked his gun and scoffed as we began stalking over to Marlowe, his expression bored as ever. He threw his gun, preferring not to risk the noise over this dumbass. "Wh-What're you doing? Oh, fuck please Levi no I-" Levi didn't listen. Quick as lightning, he grabbed Marlowe's track-marked arm from the fore and the shoulder, extended it across himself, and he hunched to use his whole body to drive his knee into the back of Marlowe's elbow.

   The druggie let out a webby shriek as his arm was bent backward at the joint. Eren let out a small gasp and flinched away as Levi shoved his worker into the dirt. He knelt to him and took what he had of the money he promised. Disappointed at the amount, Levi let his voice boom over Marlowe's screams, "You've got exactly twenty-four hours or less to get me the rest of my money or so help me God I will  _cut_ that arm  _off_!" and with that, Levi kicked Marlowe on his stomach and watched him scurry off as best as he could.

   The silence returned, and Eren could hear it. It was deafening. He felt sick, and his own arm felt tingly at the sight of Marlowe's being deformed. He was frozen. No more tears were even falling from his face. Eren was begging to have his heart calm down. He was sure Levi could hear it since he was already making his way towards him. Panic arose in the boy once that thought registered. However, he can't bring himself to move. If does he fears he'll be devoured. He could only muster a squeak when Levi retrieved his gun and put it back under his belt. He then quickly turned back to the boy, seemingly emotionless from what he had just done.

   That's what did it. Eren stood and turned clumsily and just as he was to run back home at his personal best speed Levi caught him by arm. Eren yelled out when he felt that arm being pushed into his back as he hit the ground face first. Levi was now on his back, his foot on Eren's wrist, crushing it into his back. Eren was kicking, punching, rolling, and whimpering once his not-exactly-savior pinned his other hand next to his head. Levi didn't even give Eren time to pray by fisting his hair, pulling at his wound from Grisha's beer bottle, and leaning to look at his fearful and angry face. There was no way this dumb kid was getting away so easy after everything he'd seen.

   "Now that you understand how serious I am, I'm going to explain this one time and one time only," Levi stated, speaking over Eren's small struggles. "I'll take your word for it when you say you didn't snitch, but this will be the only time. You've seen too much for me to turn a blind eye, and you're lucky to be breathing. I can't exactly let you roam around with the knowledge of me beating Nile half to death, packing heat, and stolen tech trafficking." Levi leaned in right next to Eren's ear. "I'm sure by now you've realized who I am." Eren gasped. "Yeah. I'm the one they're out for. Meaning, if I do so much as get put away for a week my team will stop producing, my operations will stop, word will get out to the fuzz, and they'll find out it's me they've been after. Meaning I get locked up for longer than you've been alive. And we can't have that, can we?" Levi increases the weight on Eren's arm and the boy yelps, more out of fear than pain. His head is spinning and his heart is racing. He's afraid he'll faint.

   "Having said that, I'm gonna let you go, but keep in mind kid, I'm watching you. If I find out you speak so much as a word about what you've seen today I'll rip your fucking tongue right out from between your pretty little lips. I already did a favor for you, so I think you can keep this to yourself, kid. You got that?" Eren can only nod shakily and do his best to look Levi in the eye as he does so. That seems to satisfy him, and with a small nod back Levi continues, "Good. Now," he leans in closer again, "what's your name?"

   The boy beneath him chokes out, "...E-Eren."

   "Okay, Eren," the weight of Levi's heavy and agile form is suddenly off of Eren, "I'll see you around."

   Eren didn't dare move until he knew Levi was gone. His walk home was a lot shorter than he expected it to be and never had he felt so unsafe in his own bed, even with his dad around. 


End file.
